


A Simple Want

by Nightscrawl



Series: The Meaning of More [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightscrawl/pseuds/Nightscrawl
Summary: Judah and Dorian explore the beginnings of a new relationship.





	A Simple Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Schattenriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss) for doing the beta.

“Can I, um, talk to you for a moment?” Judah asked. He tilted his head toward the farther door and began to walk away.

Dorian cocked an eyebrow, thinking the manner odd, but complied with the request. After passing through the door, Judah turned to the side as if walking down the stairs. And so Dorian was surprised when, after crossing the threshold and allowing the door to close behind him, he was suddenly pulled into a kiss.

Laughing through his nose at the unexpectedness of it, Dorian responded in kind, parting after a few moments to say, “That’s ‘talking,’ is it?” in a low tone that he hoped prevented the sound from filtering through the door, or echoing along the stone stairway.

“Somehow I don’t think you would have appreciated my saying, ‘Let’s go kiss on the stairs,’ within hearing of the entire tower,” Judah replied in the same low voice.

“I don’t know… I might have,” Dorian said, his tone lilting, playful.

Following the path laid out for him, Judah said, “Perhaps I’ll try that next time.”

“Perhaps not,” was Dorian’s response. “Don’t you have Inquisitor stuff to do? I wouldn’t be surprised if you and our commander planned out mock battles on that war table of yours. And by that I do mean to suggest that you play with toy soldiers.”

“He’s no fun. He doesn’t like to use mages.”

Dorian smirked. “And you do?”

“One mage, ten swords. I’ll take those odds.”

“Ten? I think I have my hands full with just the one swordsman, thank you.”

Judah could only laugh as his mind drew a total blank, unable to come up with a response that would be anywhere near the level of Dorian’s, and he was completely content with that fact.

“Well, if we’re done ‘talking’…” Dorian said, pulling away and turning to head for the door.

A particular feeling overtook Judah and he grabbed Dorian from behind, wrapping his arms around him as he said, “Wait.”

Dorian’s heart beat faster. This Judah was more serious than the one from just a minute ago.

With his face framed by Dorian’s neck and the collar of his shirt, the sound was muffled as Judah said, “If I could have a bit of time every day where I just held you and nothing more, I would consider it time well spent.”

That single statement, more than anything else the other man had said to him thus far, gave to Dorian the understanding of what he wanted. Judah wanted him, just him; that was all, and it was wonderful.

Dorian leaned into Judah’s embrace and sighed, letting himself enjoy it. After a time—whether it was merely seconds or several minutes, he didn’t know—he spoke a warning. “Someone’s going to come along…”

Knowing he was right, Judah released a breath of acceptance and loosened his grip, allowing him to pull away. “Sorry,” he said, slightly embarrassed with his own ardor.

Dorian offered a smile of reassurance. “Don’t be.”

* * * * *

For the third time in as many days, Dorian found himself in Judah’s quarters, in the middle of the day, kissing the man who had been a friend, but was now also so much more.

During these midday trysts they never seemed to make it up the final stairs into Judah’s room. That was too tempting, wasn’t it? Greater pleasure could wait for the day to be over, when there weren’t other demands for the Inquisitor’s time and attention. They sat on the stairs, or leaned against the wall, as on this occasion. He was beginning to realize that kissing was Judah’s favorite thing to do. It also appeared that he enjoyed pushing the limits of their passion, seeing how far they could go before _want_ turned into _need_ and they were unable to resist going further. Thus far they had managed to refrain, although he imagined that anyone in Skyhold who witnessed their not-so-secret assignations imagined otherwise.

Judah was an amazingly patient man, and Dorian took his cue from him, but it was an exercise in self-control. It was not what he was used to. Nothing about this was anything like what he was used to with other men, not in the relationship itself, or the sex, the reasons behind it, or the feelings associated with it.

And so it was that Dorian leaned against the wall just inside Judah’s quarters, with Judah leaning against _him_ , kissing once again, testing their boundaries and savoring the process. His arms were around Judah’s waist, pulling him close as he gripped his wrist behind the other man’s back.

Judah’s right hand had found its way under the thin supporting straps on Dorian’s left shoulder and held him there, while the left was around his back, its fingers hooked into a ring on his belt.

As much as he was enjoying it, and understood that Dorian enjoyed it, a thought occurred to Judah and he gave voice to it, breaking up the sentence with continual kissing as he said, “You know, if I’m being too… clingy… you can tell me to stop.”

Dorian broke the kiss with a gentle chuckle against Judah’s mouth. While it still seemed strange that this was now a part of his life, he was slowly getting used to the attention Judah lavished on him. It was new and different, and sweet and charming. He liked it, and allowed himself to take pleasure in these moments, not permitting his darker thoughts to intrude. But always at the very back of his mind was the mote of fear that he would like it _too much_ , and grow used to it, and find it one day suddenly gone.

The attention and affection was also sometimes overwhelming, but he considered that the fault was with himself and not with Judah, who only seemed to be expressing, very naturally, the feelings he had so long held in check. He imparted a single kiss before responding. “Judah, if you were any sweeter I think my teeth would rot out from all this kissing we’ve been doing.”

Their mouths were so close that Judah was able to feel every _s_ , _t_ , and _th_ as an alluring puff of air when Dorian enunciated them. Judah felt some relief that Dorian appeared to be comfortable with this new level of closeness between them. He feared Dorian might feel overwhelmed by his enthusiasm, as the openness that came so naturally to him was uncharted, previously forbidden territory to his friend. As they’d only discussed the subject once, he was unsure if Dorian would admit it if he felt things were going too quickly.

“I just thought—” Judah started.

“You think,” another kiss, “too much.”

“I know I’m not the only one here guilty of that.”

Dorian made a short laugh in acknowledgement. The conversation fell away as they continued.

After more time had passed, Judah fragmented the kiss again to say, “Mmm… you make me… light-headed…”

Dorian laughed again and shifted his hips a smidge forward. “I think I know where that blood went.”

“I can’t help how my body reacts. Besides, I’m not alone.”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Dorian said, and brought one hand to Judah’s waist, up the side-cut of his jacket where he hooked fingers into the rim of his pants and slid along forward until his hand was between them.

Before Dorian could dip lower, Judah removed the hand from his pants and said, “Mm-mmm,” kissing again as he continued, “I just want to… kiss you like this… for a while.” He shifted his hand and slipped two fingers under the straps that were across Dorian’s palm, locking the other man’s hand around his own.

Dorian found himself amused by, and fond of the little, secret ways Judah had of getting underneath his armor, bringing them closer together without actually removing it. He also liked that Judah stated what he wanted so plainly. Still, all this excruciating yet wonderful teasing deserved a little teasing back. He raised an eyebrow. “What about what _I_ want?”

“Now, later, I’m happy to do whatever you want, whenever you want,” Judah said, then separated to look him in the face as he asked, “ _Is_ that what you want?”

Dorian raised the hand Judah wasn’t holding, touched his face, brushed a thumb across his cheek, and considered. Here he was confronted with a man who wanted him for _more_ than sex. It was a wonderful, heady feeling to be wanted and cared for, and not merely desired. He enjoyed sex, certainly, sex in general and sex with Judah. But he _also_ enjoyed the level of intimacy this afforded them, and despite his arousal, needed nothing more in the moment. He answered, “No.”

They each smiled into the kiss as it was begun again, but it quickly faded away as they became lost in each other; not only in taste, texture, and wetness of mouths, but also in the pressure and warmth of body against body, and in the comforting embrace of arms.

 

 

End.


End file.
